Problem: ${7 \div 0.25 = {?}}$
Solution: $ {7 \div 0.25 = 7 \div \dfrac{25}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div 0.25} = 7 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {7 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = 7 \times \dfrac{4}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} = 28} $